Ultraman Photon X MechaGodzilla
by Kamen Rider Bushido
Summary: A new threat befalls the Earth and heroes of old and new come together. With a common goal, mankind unites in comabatting against monsters of all shapes and sizes.


_Here's another story I thought of in my boredom. No real reason, just wanted to do it. Just so you know, nothing in this story belongs to me except Yuji Fudo. Please, no flaming. Let's be mature in our reviews, OK?_

* * *

><p>December 24, 2025<p>

_**The night before Christmas… One would normally associate the date to the eve of Christmas, a day people would celebrate with their families and loved ones. It was to be a peaceful night.**_

_**Not this night.**_

Tokyo, Japan

The streets of Tokyo were filled with panic as Godzilla paid a visit on this Christmas Eve night. The towering giant stomped through the streets as he let out a roar. As always, military weapons were no match for the beast as he blasted them away with his atomic breath, setting the streets ablaze as he continued his march in the rain. No means of military power were able to match this living natural disaster.

"This way!" Yūsei called as he guided his family through the streets.

Holding hands in the back were three children: a boy with black and red hair with blue eyes, a girl with snow-white hair and blue eyes as well as an almost pale-skin complexion, and a girl with long purple hair and green eyes. The boy held the girls' hands tightly as they ran with Yusei, the father of the boy and white-haired girl.

With them were Aki and a tall, tan-skinned, man with no hair and a muscular body frame. He was Carl Washam and the woman next to him looked like the girl, but old enough to be her mother (which she was). She was Kurushina Minami.

Carl heard screams through the crowd and spotted two little girls staying close as falling rubble was about to come crashing down on them. "WATCH OUT!" he shouted as he dashed toward them and provided cover for them with his own body

CRASH!

"Washam!" Yūsei called.

"Anata!" Minami shrieked.

"Daddy!" Misato cried.

The trio was buried under rubble before Aki waved her hand to side, brushing it away with her telekinesis. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Is that a trick question…?" he grunted as he held the children in his arms. "These two are alright though…"

"Anata…" Minami sobbed.

"I can't move…" he chuckled. "I think something broke, maybe a lot of somethings…" Minami then hoisted him up, supporting him on her shoulders. "Thank you, Minami…" His wife had amazing strength despite being so small compared to him.

Aki bent down to the two girls; one with black hair, hazel eyes, and dark skin and the other girl had short black and red hair with brown eyes and pale skin. "Are you two OK?" she asked softly.

"Mama…and Papa…" the dark-skinned girl sobbed as she held onto the pale girl.

"They're dead…" the pale girl sobbed.

"Shh, it's OK," Aki soothed as she hugged the girls tightly. "Yūji, let's go!"

"OK, Mom!" Yūji obeyed as he held onto the girls' hands.

An explosion caught his attention and he looked back, only to freeze as he saw the King of Monsters staring down (directly at him). Yūji was caught staring at the nuclear titan, unable to move despite the urging of his family. The images of one another reflected in their eyes as something clicked in Yūji's brain, making him hold his head in pain as he heard a warning: "Leave, or die…"

"Godzilla…" he growled as he glared at the creature.

Godzilla's response to unleash a lasting roar as lightning continuously struck his dorsal spines, lighting them up as if he was empowered by nature itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ultraman Photon<strong>_

_**X**_

_**Mecha-Godzilla**_

_**Defenders of the Earth!**_

* * *

><p>"GAH!" Yūji cried as he shot up from his bed, panting and covered in sweat as he was without a shirt. He was older now, in his 20s. "Just a dream," he calmed down. "That memory again..."<p>

There was shuffling under the covers next to him.

"What's wrong...?" a girl asked as she rose from the covers, completely naked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Yūji turned the girl and sighed, "Oh, Misato, didn't mean to wake you..." He leaned in for a kiss as he tasted her tongue.

Misato broke the kiss and rubbed his chest, "Nightmares?"

"More or less," he nodded."Flashbacks, really..."

"How bad this time?"

Yūji frowned, "Godzilla..."

"Big G again? You can never forget him," she smirked, "I'm so jealous."

"Can't help it," he sighed, "I've been linked to him ever since I was a kid when he resurfaced. We just stared at each other, waiting for something to happen."

"And you can sense the big lizard," she added.

Yūji closed his eyes as he saw the radioactive beast as clear as day. "He's asleep, as usual, in an underwater trench. It boggles me how he can fit down there."

"Don't think too hard about it," Misato persuaded as she rubbed his shoulder.

"You're right," he surrendered before yawning. "So, what time is it?"

She grabbed the bedside clock and grimaced, "4 in the morning…"

"We're not scheduled for any flight tests today," Yūji grinned."Want some early _**breakfast?**_"

"Sure," Misato smiled.

Yūji smiled as he put his weight on his bedmate, making out with Misato as her breasts were fondled by him. Misato moaned as her own hands explored Yūji body, her fingers making contact with his skin. He retaliated by kissing down her neck, planting more kisses as he traveled down her body. His free hand went under the covers, making Misato gasp as his fingers made contact with her precious place. Yūji and Misato had known each other for years, now intimate with every aspect of each other.

"You know how I love your magic fingers," she smirked.

"And _you_ know how I love hearing your wonderful voice," Yūji whispered before nibbling on her left earlobe, making Misato moan louder. He sank his fingers deeper into her succulent pussy, pumping his digits as her panting increased, her temperature rising and her lower region moistening with beads of sweat accumulating on her skin.

"That's it, Darling," she moaned, "make me feel good~."

"That's all I want," Yūji replied.

Misato smiled as she reached for Yuji's cock, stroking him as they pleasured each other. She turned the tables as she flipped them over, putting herself on top as she captured Yūji's erection in between her full breasts. "My turn to pleasure you," she smirked as she massaged his length. Yūji groaned as he sat in place, hissing as Misato licked and sucked on his head when she could. "You're close," she giggled, "aren't you?"

"You know me too well," he sighed. He bucked his hips, giving Misato his cock as she sucked him off. "Here you go…" he grunted before discharging and blasted his spunk all over her face and tits.

"Oh, no~," she mock cried, "Yūji came all over me! His smelly cum is all over my face~!"

"You know you like it," he chuckled.

Misato said nothing as she wiped his cum off her chest and sucked it off her fingers. "You're right, I love the taste of your cum," she smiled, "and I wouldn't want anyone else's." She turned her back on Yūji, giving him a full view of her ass and her tramp stamp of a pair of bat wings. She got on her hands and knees, waving her ass invitingly as she looked back at him. "Fuck me like you own me, Darling," she smirked.

"As you wish, My Lady," Yūji accepted as he took point behind the woman's fine ass, holding her gently by the curvaceous hips while massaging her soft yet firm rear. He aimed at her puckered hole and pushed forward, sinking his cock into her tight ass.

"Like a rock," she moaned as she felt his cock sinking inside her.

"Fits like a glove," he sighed as he thrust forward, skin slapping skin as he pounded into his mate. Misato's melodious moans and Yūji's guttural groans mixed with their contact as the sounds of sex filled the air. That's when Yūji's skin became covered reptilian scales that matched the color of his eyes, covering his body except for his face, with his neck, forehead and cheeks covered in said scales. This was his battle form as a Manakyte; a human that also carries draconic DNA that was first created by the Crimson Dragon when sentient life was born. In this form, his body and senses are enhanced, also resulting in his cock becoming thicker inside her as she cried out in surprise. He leaned forward, pressing his body on Misato's back as he took in his natural scent. "You smell great," he whispered in her ear as he pounded her from behind.

"You know we…use…the same…shampoo and soap," she panted with each of Yūji's thrusts.

"Your natural scent," he clarified as he palmed her tits and lifted her, fondling her full breasts and tweaking her nipples with his claws while Misato held onto Yūji's plated thighs.

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck my ass, Darling!" she cried as she came, her fluids staining the sheets beneath her as the bed shook.

"Here I come!" Yuji grunted as he filled her ass with his hot spunk.

"YES!" Misato cried as her ass was filled. "Fill my slutty ass, Darling! I deserve it! I'm your bad girl!" Yūji grinned and swatted her ass, making her yelp in surprise. "Spank me," she begged. "Spank this naughty slut's ass!" His spanking continued as her rear cheeks slowly began to glow red. "I love it when you're rough," she sighed.

"Now for the climax," Yūji announced as he pulled out. He laid Misato on her side as he lifted her left leg and held it against his chest and penetrated her waiting pussy.

"Oh, that's it~," she moaned, "Rock me, Darling! Fuck my pussy and make me cum again!"

"Anything for you," he obeyed as he put more power into his thrusts.

"Almost there," she whimpered, "I'm…almost…CUMMING~!" she cried as she hit her peak again, tightening around Yuji's cock.

"And the finale…" Yūji grunted as he blasted inside her, filling her womb with his hot seed.

"So hot," she moaned. She pulled Yūji down as they shared a lasting kiss. "Time for my _bath,_" she winked.

Yūji understood his lover and pulled out of her snatch, jerking himself off as he showered Misato's body with the rest of his spunk.

"I love a good cum bath early in the morning," she sighed.

"Of course you do," he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her again. He gazed into her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Misato."

"I love you too, Yūji," Misato returned.

* * *

><p>July 29, 2036<p>

Neo Domino City, Japan

War and pollution; relentless fighting and environmental damage has gave birthed many monsters (termed Kaijū) in the course of Earth's history, as well as colossal mutations. These creatures have plagued society all around the world. Godzilla's most recent attack on Tokyo in 2025 (codenamed _"Black Christmas"_) has forced nations to band together to face the threat instead of fighting one another. To combat the threat of Kaijū, the DSF (Daikaijū Strike Force) was born, consisting of the greatest minds of all scientific and military fields, and founded in 2026 by Amakusa Ichirou. Also over the course of the years, human-shaped computers known as Persocoms have been developed and introduced to the public, their developer being Fudo Yusei of the Neo Domino Science and Research Bureau. His son, Fudo Yuji, along with Kurushina Misato became fighter pilots in the Japanese Air Force and the two became an unstoppable duo. In recent years Izayoi Aki, Yusei's wife, gave birth to their second daughter, Maria, who is now 8 years old and Aki is currently training Nekozawa Hana and Masami Michiru in nursing. It is this time that the Earth is finally united under one common cause…

"Happy birthday, Onii-chan," Maria beamed as she hugged Yūji. She was Yūji's 8-year-old sister, an adorable child with curly brown hair, deep blue eyes. She was fully clad in a white, gothic Lolita dress and matching bonnet.

"Thank you, Maria," Yūji smiled, now dressed in jeans and black sleeveless t-shirt.

Misato hugged him from behind, clad in panties and a tank top. "Don't think I forgot about your birthday as well, Darling," she purred in his ear.

"I actually forgot since it was so early," Yūji chuckled. "And put some clothes on. Maria's impressionable."

* * *

><p>35-year-old Dr. Hasuma Ryūki was the DSF's resident expert on Kaijū. Having studied Kaijū Zoology in Tokyo University, he had received his PhD at the age of 30. He had even written a compelling thesis regarding Kaijū, especially the one known as the 'Daikaijū no Ou-samaKing of Monsters'. Godzilla had been one of the most mysterious of the Daikaijū. Mysterious because Godzilla possessed a body that actually produced its own nuclear radiation, without it succumbing to radiation poisoning, and even using the lethal energy as a weapon. Then it was Godzilla's G-Cells which possessed the strange substance known as Regenerator G1 which allowed Godzilla to heal rapidly from any injury which could account to the creature's immortality. Then, whenever the creature was reported to have died it would only rise again.

Dr. Hasuma compared Godzilla to the phoenix, a creature that rose from the flames of its immolation. Truly, the Daikaiju no Ou-sama had earned its name. It was also known as an Unstoppable Engine of Destruction and a Living Natural Disaster. A creature of immense destructive power, its emergence onto Japanese shores causing massive casualties. Its footsteps caused earthquakes and exposure to its atomic breath caused people to succumb to radiation poisoning.

Many weapons had been developed to defeat the beast. Some had tried to use the G-Cells to create a Kaijū to match Godzilla in power only to create dangerous creatures of the same level which caused the loss of many lives. One such incident was the "Biolante Incident."

As the DSF's expert on Kaijū, Dr. Hasuma's job wasn't just about researching Kaijū, but to educate their new recruits. The DSF had a 'Capture or Kill' policy concerning Kaijū. If a Kaijū could be captured then a live specimen could be studied to develop weapons to counter such threats. However, capturing Godzilla was nigh impossible. It was a force of nature, practically considered a god by some cults.

"Doctor Hasuma," a man called as he approached the doctor. His skin was pale, with midnight blue hair in a ponytail, red eyes, and wore a pair of rectangular-rimmed glasses. He was dressed a black business suit over a black turtle-neck sweater.

"Oh, Director," Ryūki greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to give you the files concerning our new recruits that will be joining us later today." He hands Ryūki a pair of files as the doctor looks through them.

Ryūki reads their data and blinks, "Pardon me for asking, Director, but are you sure about them?"

Ichirou nodded, "After observing their progress since they've joined the Air Force, these two have been deemed an unstoppable duo by many; "The Black Wings". I'm sure their skills will be needed."

"I really wish we had more peaceful ways of dealing with Kaijū," the doctor sighed. "Unfortunately, that simply isn't possible, is it?"

"At times, no," he agreed. "But that's why we have people like you here. You are one of the consciences of the DSF, and your presence and insight is greatly appreciated by everyone."

"Thank you, sir," Ryūki smiled.

Ichirou returned the smile before changing back to his regular, business-like expression, "Any word on _**The King?**_"

"See these readings?" he pointed out on the monitor. "He's still down there. These seismic readings are his heartbeats."

"He's been silent ever since Black Christmas..." the Director frowned, "I don't like it."

**"**_**Black Christmas,"**_ Ryūki recalled. "Now that was a horrible night indeed. Many still have nightmares from when he emerged. You can always guarantee loss of life and property damage when Godzilla appears."

"Project MG is almost complete," he informed. "And the next time Godzilla shows himself, we will be ready."

"But Godzilla can never truly die," the doctor pointed out. "He will somehow rise from the dead."

"I am aware of that," the Director nodded. "My only concern is keeping him from destroying as much as he can and counter his actions, as well as all Kaijū. _**That**_ is the DSF."

"So, who did you send to recruit them?" Ryūki asked.

"Your sister. She was put in charge of bringing in new members after all."

"Yes, but recruiting her took a lot of negotiating," he reminded,

Ichirou nodded with an amused smile, "Most of her conditions were a little outrageous, but we did reach a compromise. I believe it was worth it."

* * *

><p>The eastern seas off the coast of Okinawa were disturbed by the emergence of a Kaijū, as Ebirah rose from the depths and unleashed a piercing shriek. Its presences alarmed beach goers and civilians as it reached the shores.<p>

**ALERT! ALERT!**

"_Ebirah has landed on Okinawa shores!"_ a female computerized voice called through the halls of the DSF.

Soldiers in black combat suits and helmets scrambled to positions.

* * *

><p>Yuji's phone went off. "This is Fudo," he answered.<p>

"_Ebirah has landed in Okinawa, Fudo,"_ Capt. Todoka informed. _"You and Kurushina are to head down there and assist in its removal from Japanese shore."_

"Understood," he nodded. He hung up and called out, "Misato, time for the Black Wings to fly!" He then hugged Maria and smiled, "I'll be back so we can have a party, OK?"

"Go get 'em, Onii-chan," Maria grinned. "And here's your birthday present!" She dug into a pocket and pulled out an amber bracelet. "It's your birth stone, Onii-chan!"

Yūji took it and slipped it on his right wrist. "A perfect fit," he smiled as he ruffled Maria's hair. "Thank you, Maria."

"UU," she beamed.

* * *

><p>Yūji and Misato suit up as they're now clad in black bodysuits and armor. Their helmets were black with gold visors and wide mouth plates. Yūji was about to put his on when Misato kissed him.<p>

"For luck," she winked before putting on her helmet. Her suit was more adapted to her curves in contrast to Yūji's masculine build.

"As always," he nodded before putting on his helmet.

They ran to their fighter jet, "Black Bird," which was painted full black with one cockpit and seating for two (Think the SWAT Kats' Turbo Kat). Yūji took the back seat while Misato was in front.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die," Yūji and Misato chanted.

**Music – "SWAT Kats" 2nd Season Opening**

"Let's fly," Misato grinned as she hit the ignition and the engines roared.

The Black Bird ran forward before flying out of a runway that was found underneath a garage as it took to the sky at great speed. It was only a matter of minutes before they reached Okinawa. The military was clearly in over their heads as their weapons did nothing to the beast.

"I have visual," Misato alerted before blinking."It's...a giant shrimp."

"Ebirah," Yūji nodded. "Well, let's get his attention." He got the shrimp Kaijū on his screen with the crosshairs lined up, "Scattershot Missiles...Away!"

The Black Bird launched two missiles at Ebirah, which split into several smaller missiles as they peppered the monster's exoskeleton with explosions.

"Think we got its attention, Darling?" Misato asked.

"EEEEEEEE!" the beast shrieked.

"Sounds like it," Yūji nodded.

Ebirah swung its massive claw up as the Black Bird evaded the strike due to Misato's piloting.

"So, how do we neutralize this thing?" Misato asked.

"Let's see how Red Lobster likes his joints all frozen up," Yūji mused. He pushed a button, "Cement Gatling gun, deploy!"

The bottom of the Black Bird opened up as a black turret with wide, red barrels began to rotate and fire gray globs at Ebirah joints. The substance began to harden as the creature began to lose mobility. The gun fired more cement at Ebirah's feet as it was stuck in place.

"Woo-hoo! We got 'em! Now let's boil 'em and serve' em up with some hot butter and fries!" Misato cheered.

"Or we can keep him cool so the DSF can take care of him," Yūji suggested."And I've got just the trick... Cryo Missiles, deploy!"

The Black Bird fired two missiles that flew straight at Ebirah, making contact in an explosion as the overgrown shrimp was flash frozen in a matter of minutes.

"Bingo!" Yūji rejoiced.

**End Music**

Misato smirked as she circled the frozen shrimp, "And one more win for the Black Wings...Kuro no Tsubasa!"

"Got that right!" Yūji agreed.

"_Congratulations, Black Wings,"_ a female voice responded over their intercoms.

Yūji blinked and sputtered, "What the... Who is this?! How'd you get on this frequency!?"

"_Oh, just call me a fan of your work,"_ she simplified. _"Nice hardware by the way. Custom job, I take it?"_

"That's right," he nodded. "And I take it you want something from us?"

"It better be good, or else I'm hanging up!" Misato threatened.

"_Heard of the DSF?"_

"The Daikaijū Strike Force," she spelled out. "Who _**hasn't**_ heard of them?"

"_Well, you could call me a 'talent scout' and I see you both have what it takes to join the DSF. I'm sending you coordinates and clearance for entry into HQ. Over and out."_ And the transmission was cut.

"Yuji, think it's legit?" Misato asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," he retorted. "I think we should have the Giga Gauntlets ready, just in case."

"Right, gotcha," she nodded, "Switching to auto-pilot and heading towards the coordinates." She grins and then looks back at Yūji, "In the meantime, do you wanna renew your membership for the mile-high club?"

"You know we can't move much like this," he chuckled."Let's just enjoy the ride for now, you insatiable girl."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long as the Black Bird had made it to the designated coordinates: Mt. Fuji. The fighter was flying right at it.<p>

"Hey, are we flying straight into Mt. Fuji?" Misato sweat-dropped.

"You'd think that," Yūji pointed, "Check it out!"

A wall at the base of the mountain opens vertically as the Black Bird flies in.

_"We have landing. Black Bird has landed in the nest."_

The landing gears drop down as the engine died and the plane landed in the hangar.

Misato whistled as she looked around to see the people at work, "So, this is the DSF, huh? I can't really complain.

"Not bad...I know it was founded, but it was never announced where the DSF HQ was built," Yūji marveled, "I can't believe they spent 10 years building a base INSIDE Mt. Fuji."

The two exited their vehicle but keep their helmets on. They also wore a black and silver gauntlet on their right arm that was equipped with 3 short barrels over the back of their hands.

"Welcome," a girl greeted as she approached. She was dressed in a black bikini top and coatless jacket that covered her back, shoulders and arms, black gloves, pants and boots. Her black hair was braided with a red bow at the end and another bow on the back of her head. She had fair skin and piercing blue eyes.

"Hey, you're the chick that was on our channel," Misato identified as she recognized her voice.

"You must be that _**"scout,"**_ Yūji assumed.

"Sergeant Katherine Hasuma Wilson, at your service," she smiled with a salute. "And you must be the Black Wings. Do you mind removing your helmets?"

Yūji and Misato look at each other and nodded before slowly removing their helmets.

"You both must be hungry," she offered."After all, that kind of excitement can give you an appetite. Follow me."

Yūji took hold of Misato's hand as they followed after Kat while they watched the people in the hangar do their own jobs.

"You got quite the rap-sheet for self-appointed vigilantes," she complimented.

"We're not _**vigilantes,**_" Yūji denied. "We _**do**_ work for the Air Force and we work directly under Capt. Todoka. It's because of him and his training that we're good at what we do."

"Oh, my mistake," she giggled. "I really should remember to pay attention to those details. How careless of me. Still, did you have authorization to fight Ebirah?"

"Like Yūji said, the Capt. is the guy who tells us what do," Misato answered. "He told us to handle it, so we handled it."

"Well, after seeing how well you did that's pretty much why I was told to recruit you to join the DSF. We need more people like you, and the hardware you control. That Black Bird's a thing of beauty."

"So, how does it pay?" Misato asked.

"Misato..." Yūji sweat-dropped.

"What? It's an honest question," she argued."How else did you and your dad build Black Bird, not to mention our entire tech, in the first place?"

Kat mused, "How much does this job pay? A standard question, I guess. Considering your skill, how does… 5,000,000 yen a _**month**_ sound?"

Misato froze in place and sputtered, "F-f-f-f...FIVE MILLION? Oh..."

"Misato!" Yūji panicked as he caught her as she almost fainted.

"But that's just a guess on my part," Kat shrugged, "You might have to talk to the Director about your payment. It's all basically hazard pay, overtime, and all the usual stuff. Considering we're facing giant monsters I think that's pretty good, wouldn't you say?"

"Let's do it, Darling!" Misato urged as she hugged Yūji tightly."Pleeeease?"

"Let's talk with the boss first, OK?" Yūji reasoned.

"I'll show you to his office," Kat offered as they followed her.

Yūji and Misato salute before Director Amakusa as he sits at his desk.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Fudo Yūji of the Black Wings, sir!" Yūji introduced.

Misato followed, "Kurushina Misato of the Black Wings, same rank, sir!"

"Have a seat," Ichirou offered.

They took their seats and waited for the Director to speak.

"You can guess why you were brought here, right?" Ichirou asked.

"You want us to become members of the DSF and help in countering Kaijū threats," Yūji assumed.

"That's correct."

"Sir, if I may, Capt. Todoka…"

"Is well aware of the situation," Ichirou cut him off, "I spoke with him this morning and had agreed to your transfer."

"He knew?" Misato gaped.

Ichirou held a remote and turned on the HD TV behind him to reveal Capt. Todoka on the other side. He was a middle-aged man with short, neatly combed black hair and a thin mustache and in uniform.

"_I see you two managed to get accepted. Congratulations,"_ he saluted.

"But Captain, how could you not tell us before hand?" Yūji questioned.

"_Well, I wanted to keep this as a surprise for you, Fudo, so consider this a gift from me to you,"_ the captain grinned.

"So this was for Yūji's birthday," Misato realized.

"_You two are the best pilots I've ever worked with,"_ Todoka complimented. _"I have no doubts that you will continue to serve this country no different than when you joined the Air Force."_

Yūji stood and gave a hard salute, "Thank you, sir!"

Misato joined him, "Yes, thank you very much!"

Todoka laughed as he bid farewell with his own salute before Ichirou turned off the TV. "Now, let's discuss your salary," he spoke calmly. "I understand Miss Wilson proposed 5 million a month, but you should know that she tends to exaggerate."

"I figured," Yūji noticed. "That much money for just a month seemed too unrealistic to me…"

"So, how does 500,000 a month sound?" he asked, "For each of you, of course."

"Well, it's no 5 million, but I'll take it," Misato sighed in defeat.

"I have no problem with it," Yūji nodded.

Ichirou tossed Yūji 2 pairs of keys, "Those keys are to your lockers and personal quarters. And make sure you familiarize yourselves with the staff. As of this moment, your part of the DSF family.

"Sir!" they saluted.

* * *

><p>"Director Amakusa said we should get a physical just to be safe," Yūji informed. He and Misato were walking down a hall that leads to the Head Doctor's office.<p>

"This doctor better not try anything fresh," Misato frowned. She then felt Yūji grip her hand and she smiled. "Nice to know I always have you with me."

"Always, Misato," Yūji nodded.

They found the doctor's office, next door to the infirmary and they gaped at who they saw.

"Mom?!" Yūji gaped.

The doctor turned in her seat, turning out to be Aki (Yūsei's wife), dressed in a black spaghetti strap top, red skirt, pantyhose, and a white lab coat. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with two bangs on the corners of her hairline falling past her shoulders.

"Michiru! Hana!" Misato identified.

With Aki were indeed Nekozawa Hana and Masami Michiru, dressed in black and pink nurse uniforms respectively.

"Misa-chan! Yū-chan!" Michiru beamed happily as she hugged the Black Wings. "It's so good to see you two!"

"Same here," Misato grinned. "I thought you were still in nursing school.

"Oh, we are. This is our internship."

"So you two were the new recruits we heard about," Hana realized.

"I didn't even know you two were recruited," Yūji said.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you," Aki tried to explain. "I'm sorry, sweetie…"

"You don't have to apologize, Mom," Yūji hugged her mother. "If you're here, then Dad must be here too, right?"

"He is, but he's down in one of the lower hangars working on a special project with Carl," she explained.

"Sounds like something big," he nodded.

"Speaking of which," Hana spoke up, "there's still your birthday present, Yūji."

"Oh, cool, what is it?"

Michiru winked and waved her finger, "It's a se-cret (Hi-mi-tsu)~!"

"OK," he blinked.

"Now then, time for those physicals," Aki smiled. "Now, strip"

"OK," Yūji and Misato obeyed.

They pull down each other's zippers of their suits from the back, helping each other out of their armor. They then work on their own clothes until Yuji's in his black boxers and Misato's in her underwear. They'd been together since childhood, so they had no problem taking a physical together, even if Aki was in charge.

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you must be the Black Wings," a voice said making both turn around to see a man walking towards them. His hair was bright red, tied in a braid and had bright green eyes. "My name is Dr. Ryūki Hasuma, leading expert in Kaijū Zoology for the DSF," he introduced.<p>

"Nice to meet you, sir," Yūji greeted as they shook hands. "Fudo Yūji of the Black Wings."

"Wait, Hasuma? Are you related to that Kat girl?" Misato asked.

"She's my twin actually," Dr. Hasuma said calmly as he began his tour.

"Ah, well if you see your sis, could you tell her not to exaggerate with the salary?" Misato grumble lightly.

"So tell us Doc, what exactly is your job around here?" Yūji asked.

"My job is to study the Kaijū, how they think, how they act, and of course their weaknesses," Ryūki explained.

"And what's the scoop on Miss Kat?"

"My sister was in the armed forces but she was dishonorably discharged," he replied.

"Why?"

"She enjoyed her job a little too much. She's also married now."

"Oh, that's nice," he smiled.

"Rose Wilson, daughter of General Wilson," Ryūki began, "They also adopted a young girl whose parents were killed during a Kaijū attack."

"I see. Kaijū can be a problem," Yūji sighed.

"While I feel that we can contain Kaijū, I'm not ignorant of their destructive power. The only reason they should be captured is so we can study them and create countermeasures for them. That's my job."

"I understand, Doctor," the male Black Wing nodded, "I particularly don't have a problem with Kaijū. But..."

Ryūki blinked, "But...?"

"I sure you've heard of my..."connection" with a certain "King", right?"

"I have," he nodded. "You seem to have a bond with Godzilla that allows you to sense his presence when he emerges.

"Not just that, but I know where he is and what he's doing every second," Yūji informed. "It's like the fly that floats around your head that you can ignore for a while. His whereabouts are clearer in my sleep though."

"Godzilla... He is the most mysterious of them all," Ryūki sighed. "Despite his deaths, he always manages to reemerge."

"You mean like a phoenix?" Misato blinked.

"Dying, only to be reborn within the flames that took his life," he nodded.

"...That makes sense," Misato paled.

"The study of Godzilla's cells and Regenerator G1 has all been banned due to...past incidents. Like Biolante."

"I've heard about that," she grimaced. "Actually splicing Godzilla's genes with a rose..."

"Yes, so it's practically illegal to possess the G-Cells now," Ryūki added.

"I'm willing to bet the DSF can get a few samples and not worry about the government," Yūji assumed.

"As long as we don't try to perform any experiments that cause a new Kaijū to be born," Ryūki said.

"I think that's the last thing we need," the female Black Wing nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manhattan, New York<strong>_

It was a calm summer afternoon in Central Park before a tremor shook the earth, startling the civilians.

"What was that?"

"Earthquake?"

"In Central Park? Pff, get outta here!"

Another tremor shook before loud ***BOOM*** went off, followed by the air literally tearing apart. A diamond-shaped portal grew to an enormous level, reaching the height of an average skyscraper. What walked out the portal was a 45 meter tall, bipedal reptilian with a grey underbelly, dark purple armor with a serpentine neck, and a crocodilian head with dagger-like teeth and four green eyes. Its long tail was tipped with a blade. The creature roared, causing a panic as civilians ran for safety. The creature stomped around the park as it head into the city. No one seemed to notice a blue flame of energy flying out of the portal before it closed up.

* * *

><p>"<em>ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED KAIJU HAS APPEARED!"<em>

"An unidentified Kaijū has appeared in New York!"

"What do you mean it just appeared?"

"I mean it just showed up on radar, like it manifested out of thin air!"

Ichirou was at his desk, his eyebrows furrowed. "Upload an image of the creature," he ordered through the PA system. He turned to his TV and received a satellite image of the creature and he frowned, "What in the Nine Circles of Hell is that thing…? Black Wings please scramble," he requested. "Your first mission with the DSF begins now. Your destination is Manhattan, New York!"

"You hear that?" Misato grinned.

"Time to fly," Yūji nodded as they ran for the hangar.

The Black Wings, fully suited up hopped into the Black Bird as personnel cleared the area. Misato ignited the engines and the jet rolled down the runway was the mountainside doors opened, allowing the Black Bird to take to the sky.

This new gigantic life form, which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, caused fear and panic towards the fleeing civilians. Its footsteps caused tremors and its roar was deafening. It didn't seem to have any purpose but to destroy.

**Music – "Swat Kats" Version 2**

The Black Bird was already above Manhattan. Misato got a visual and accessed the D-Files. The D-Files, also known as the Daikaijū Files, was a complete database of all the Daikaijū and Kaijū which had appeared since Godzilla. "No match," said Misato. "This really is a new one. It's not even referenced in any myths."

"It came out of a portal," Yūji replied, "We need to assume that it didn't come from Earth."

"Another extraterrestrial like King Ghidorah then…" That was another Daikaijū which was said to be as terrifying as Godzilla.

"Yeah…extraterrestrial. Alright, let's do this!"

"_Remember, you have to either capture it or kill it. I'd prefer a live specimen for study but if it gets too rough out there it's best to kill it before the fatalities pile up,"_ Dr. Hasuma told them through the communications channel.

"You heard the Doc!" said Misato.

"Weapon systems are online, and ammo is at full capacity," Yūji reported.

"KURO NO TSUBASA, IKUZO!"

"Scattershot Missiles, away!" Yūji called as the Black Bird fired two missiles before they broke into smaller ones, peppering the creature's back.

"Did we get him?" Misato asked.

It roared as it looked up and tried to grab the fighter jet with its fangs.

"Pull up!" Yūji demanded.

"Right! Right!" She gripped the stick and pulled hard as the monster barely missed.

Yūji gaped, "I don't believe it... That thing didn't even flinch!"

"What is that thing made of?" she growled.

"No idea, but I'm gonna crack that shell like an egg!" Yūji swore. "Matchhead Missiles, deploy!"

The Black Bird fired ball-pointed missiles that ignited as they exploded in the creatures face as it roared in irritation.

"Here's mud in your eye, jackass!" he grinned.

The creature growled before it swung its tail and launched a spinning blade of white energy.

"Taking evasive action!"

The Black Bird cut left as the energy blade sliced a skyscraper clean in half.

Yūji gawked, "Did...Did you just see that?"

"How could I have fucking missed that!-?" she snapped.

"Come in, Command!" Yūji called. "Trapping this thing is gonna be harder than we thought..."

"_Then move to destroy it,"_ Ryūki requested, _"We can at least study its remains."_

"Affirmative, time for the big guns. Slicer Missiles, away!"

The Black Bird fired two missiles that opened and claws folded out that dug into the monster's back. It howled as it tried to shake the annoying itches off.

"Looks like E-Carbon blades are still good on this thing," he grinned. "Hey...that gives me an idea! Get in front of him, babe. I want a clear shot of the belly."

"That's crazy!" Misato grinned, "I like it!" She's always loved it when Yūji thought up a crazy plan. It was because they always worked. The Black Bird turned around and flew right at the creature. Yūji's crosshairs were focusing...

"Steady..." he trailed before he locked on. "Slicer and Matchhead Missiles, away!"

The Black Bird fired a wave of Slicer missiles as the pierced the creatures belly as it screamed in agony. The Matchhead Missiles followed as they ignited and made contact, hitting its soft tissue as explosions knocked it back, the creature falling on its back.

"BINGO!" Yūji cheered.

"Oh yeah! I think I had an orgasm!" Misato cried.

"_You do realize that I can still hear you, right?"_ Ryūki asked.

However, the creature was not dead yet and the injuries it was sustaining were starting to close up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Misato screeched. "It's healing itself!"

"Oh... That's not good," Yuji gulped.

Suddenly, the creature opened its mouth and a bright rainbow-colored glow could be seen within its throat. It fired and a beam blasted off the Black Bird's left wing.

"Argh! FUCK!" she roared.

"We're going down!"

However, they were suddenly blinded by a bright light and while they expected to crash they didn't. The light faded away...to reveal...

"What?" Misato grunted before she looked up and gasped, "Whoa!"

**Music – "Sure Promise" by Toshihiko Sahashi**

Their jet was being held in a giant hand and the hand was attached to an arm that was equipped to a body of a giant humanoid. Its body was blue, with red on the flanks, and had silver arms and legs with red and blue around the wrists, ankles and knees. His head has a fin that's pointed forward and round red eyes. On his forehead is a blue diamond.

Yūji stared up at the giant's yellow eyes.

"Did it save us?" Misato asked.

"Since it didn't crush us, my guess is 'yeah'," Yūji nodded.

"What is it?"

"Looks like a guy." Yūji looked ahead and grimaces, "Shit, here it comes!"

The beast roared at the giant as he stood at a whopping 60 meters tall, dwarfing the creature. But it wasn't scared as it launched another spinning energy blade. The Black Wings braced for impact as the giant rose its left hand to erect an energy barrier to bounce the blade back as it cut through another building. The Giant glanced down at the jet and decided that he would need to get it someplace safe. He took off, surprising the pilots.

"He can fly!-?" Misato shouted. The beast roared and launched a beam of energy which the Giant dodged by rolling out of the way. After making some distance. The Giant set the jet atop a building. He then went to fight with the monster.

Facing the beast, the Giant got into a fighting stance as it roared and charged towards him. It stretched its neck and opened its mouth wide but the Giant grabbed onto the upper and lower jaws before they could close in. He then pushed back and smacked the head away with a backhand before closing the gap between them. He slammed a foot into the monster's chest with a sidekick and then shoved it backwards. It roared and fired another blast from its mouth only for the Giant to block it with his energy shield and deflect it.

The blue crystal on his chest was beginning to blink. He was blindsided by the creature's tail as it swung at him, knocking him down to the ground. The tail smashed down on him, repeatedly, causing him to grunt in pain from the repetitive blows. The blue crystal then started to glow red and blink rapidly, releasing a beeping noise.

He had to finish this quickly. He was running out of time. As the tail came down again, the giant's arms glowed and he crossed them at his wrist before thrusting his arms forward, the energy slicing through the creature's tail and cutting it off. The beast roared and the Giant got back to his feet.

"He's about to finish it," said Yūji as he watched with Misato.

"How do you know?" Misato asked.

"Call it my intuition."

The Giant's right arm was raised up diagonally while his left arm was pointed down at a diagonal angle as well. He spun his arms around, collecting particles of light which were focused to his chest. He then crossed his wrists together, fists clenched, and finally put his arms forward with the arms crossed at the wrist, palms flat, and the position of his arms making a '+' shape.

The giant fired a powerful beam of red and blue energy which struck the beast's belly and penetrated through its body as it went out its back. The creature roared as it exploded in a flash of colors.

**End Music**

"Nice!" Yūji fist-pumped.

The Giant then looked to the sky and went," SHIYAH!" before flying high into the sky

"There he goes..." Misato watched.

"So did our wing," Yūji whined as he stared at the missing wing through the canopy. "This is Black Wing Fudo Yūji," he radioed, "Requesting Evac."

"And some chips" she added. "I'm starving..."

Yūji's stomach grumbles and he blushed, "Something to chow on would help too..."

* * *

><p><strong>Music – "Strategy Conference" (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel)<strong>

Ryūki showed the footage of the battle between the Giant and the monster.

"An unknown Kaijū and a Giant Being," he mused. "I've never seen anything like this."

"That thing took my first wave of missiles like they were nothing," Yūji stated. "The Scattershot Missiles we designed to deliver multiple impacts and distract the target."

"The cleanup crew should have collected samples from the monster's remains after its destruction. Also, there's this Giant," he added. "Who or _**what**_ is he? He appears humanoid. Is it an extraterrestrial?"

"Two unknowns show up start and duking it out? I smell something fishy, and it ain't the sushi," Misato snorted.

"The big guy did save us so he can't be bad, right?" Yūji argued.

"Making assumptions too early can be dangerous, but you might be correct," Ryūki nodded. "His attention seemed focus upon the new Kaijū."

A man in a white lab coat with blue eyes and brown, spiky hair walks in and grins, "And after we study that thing's remains, we should have some new counter weapons in no time!"

"What I want to know is where it came from."

Misato pointed to the second man, "And who's this guy?"

Takada laughed, "Oh, hi! Name's Takada and I'm in charge of the weapons division for the DSF and Project-Mmf!"

He was cut off by Yūsei as he covered his mouth. "You gotta do something about that blurting out stuff, Takada."

"Dad!" Yūji identified.

"I'm seeing a pattern here," Misato mused.

"It's good to see you two," Yūsei nodded.

"Let me guess, the DSF needed your expertise as well."

"They made me the new Head of Engineering, 4 years ago" he nodded. "Aki and I were recruited 5 years ago while we were still able to carry on with our current jobs."

"Damn, you're good at keeping secrets," Yūji applauded, "I didn't suspect a thing."

"Don't you know, son? Yūsei Fudo can do anything," Carl Washam boasted as he walked in, now sporting mechanical arms and legs that matched his body frame.

"Dad!" Misato beamed as she hugged the giant.

"How's my Little Draculina?" he smiled. "I'm glad you're safe after what happened."

"I must say that it's truly an honor to meet the courageous Black Wings," a short, elderly gentleman said as he entered and shook hands with Yūji. "I'm Dr. Magi, in charge of telecommunications." He had graying hair, brown eyes, and a big nose.

"Nice to meet you," Yūji greeted.

"Good, everyone is gathered," Ichirou said as he caught everyone's attention. They all saluted for a moment and eased up.

Dr. Magi looked around, "Wait a second, where is the Major?"

"Bet he's late, like always," Cal snorted.

"That's not very nice."

They all turn to see a man with white, spiky hair, almost pale skin and dressed in military fatigues, a vest, and a face mask that covered his nose and left side of his face except for his right brown eye.

"Hello there, I'm Major Hatake Kakashi, leader of the Kiryū Squadron," he waved.

Misato blinked, "Kiryū Squadron?"

"What's Kiryū?" Yūji asked.

"You're late again, Major Hatake," Ichirou frowned.

"Sorry about that, Director," he apologized nonchalantly, "I got lost in the mountains, so I had to jump from tree to tree to get here."

Ichirou rolled his eyes. Kakashi always had some oddball excuse for his lateness.

Kakashi looked to Yūji with his one eye, "And to answer your question I think it's better that we show you what Kiryū is."

Ichirou presses a remote control button and the wall opens to reveal a window that reveals a hangar, but what the Black Wings saw was...

Misato gasped, "No way..."

"This can't be..." Yūji gawked.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>KAMEN RIDER BUSHIDO: And here's another one. This time, I based Yūji and Misato's relationship somewhat on the Swat Katz. And of course, what's a Godzilla story without the monsters. The unidentified monster is from Super Robot Wars so I'm sure someone out there recognizes them. Also, the only characters that are original are Yūji, Ryūki, Kat, Dr. Magi, Carl Washam, Minami, Ichirou and Todoka. All other characters belong to their respective franchises. The Black Wings have witnessed something big. Wonder what it could be.<strong>


End file.
